Don't Mess With The Redhead
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Lita was supposed to marry Kane, thinking he's the father of her child. What happens when the 'Game' gets involved?
1. The real baby's father is

**Don't mess with the redhead**

**Characters: Amy**, **Hunter, Kane with a mention of others.**

**Parings: Amy/Kane; Amy/Hunter**

**Rating: NC-17 for sexual content and scenes of blood.**

**Disclaimer: I'm taking on abuse in this story. This takes place after SummerSlam.**

**Author's note: I don't own any of the superstars of the WWE. Only Vince does.**

**Date: July 4, 2005**

**Main Summary: Amy was supposed to marry Kane, thinking he was the father of her child. What happens when the 'Game' comes out and says he's really the father? Things get raw around here.**

**Summary for Chapter one: Hunter stops the wedding just as Amy and Kane were about to be pronounced as husband and wife.**

**Chapter one**

Amy Dumas a.k.a Lita stared at herself in the mirror. How could she let this happen? How could she allow herself to marry a monster? Kane constantly stalked her, had his way with her in bed and got her pregnant, then two weeks ago, he won the chance to marry her.

Now she had no choice but to go through with it.

Or does she?

She picked up a vase and threw it at the body mirror in a rage. Fuck it, if she's gonna marry the bastard, she's gonna make his life a living fucking hell. He'll learn not to mess with the redhead.

X

Kane was all smiles when he made his way towards the aisle. Finally he was gonna marry the woman he'd always wanted and finally he was gonna be a father. He was dressed in all white and surprisingly he looked good.

He stood and the end of the aisle and saw two midgets, a man as a ring bearer and a woman as the flower girl, hopping down the ramp. When they got up there, Kane shake the man's hand and planted a sweet kiss on the woman's face before the stood next to him.

Then the dreary music of 'Hear Comes The Bride' played. Amy came out, wearing all black, smiling to herself. _This will piss him off, _a voice inside her head told her.

Sure enough, his face went from smiling to rage and anger. Amy laughed at herself, realizing how good she did in making him mad.

When she got up to the aisle, he grabbed her hand and tried to kiss it but she snatched it away and slapped him silly. The crowd erupted in a loud cheer as he glared at her with those cold blue eyes.

"You're gonna regret you did that," Kane said in a menacing tone.

To his shock, she spat in his face. "No. You're gonna regret you'd ever mess with the redhead, bastard."

"What did you say?" he asked, his face twisted in shock.

"You heard me. You were a joke, a pawn, a bloodsucker. You weren't even all that in bed and you really think you're father of my baby. Man, you're so stupid, I could have the worst sex with anyone else on the roster." Amy laughed loudly.

He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her towards him. "You listen to me, you cold, heartless bitch. It doesn't matter who you sleep with or who you dated. The fact of the matter is, you're carrying my child and you're gonna marry me whether you like it or not. Preacher, let's get on with the wedding!"

Just then, 'Time To Play The Game' blasted through the speakers. The crowd went nuts as Triple H, or Hunter you like to call him, walked towards the edge of the ramp, decked out in an Armani suit. Amy smiled at him, finally glad to see him after what Kane said to her.

"Surprised to see me, Big Red Phony?" Hunter asked, smirking.

Kane glared at the 'Game.' "What the fuck are you doing out here? This doesn't concern you!"

"Actually, yes it does. You see, two weeks ago when I was watching Amy and Matt talking, it got me thinking: would it really be messed up if Amy told him that you wasn't the father of her baby, too?" he chuckled.

"What in the hell are you talking about? Lita's carrying my baby!" Kane yelled.

That's when his face turned serious. "You're wrong. You see, you walked right in our trap. I found out through Amy's doctor that you're DNA doesn't match the baby's DNA either. As a matter of face, you don't have any DNA. So, therefore, there's one other man involved."

Kane just stood there, his mouth wide open and his eyes open in shock. He didn't want to believe there was another man who could be Amy's baby's father. Slowly, he turned around and stared at her with rage in his eyes.

"If I not the father, then who is it?" he asked loudly.

Smiling, Amy finally revealed, "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, the real father of my child is...the 'Game' himself, Hunter Hearst Helmsley!"

Kane felt like he had a heart attack. Hunter was really the father of her child! He felt sick inside. He felt dead inside. How could this happen?

"Well, now that you know who's the father of my child really is, I won't be marrying you after all. So long, asshole!" Amy declared before she ran down the aisle.

Furious, he began running after her. Hunter grabbed her hand and pulled her away and together they ran out of the arena, running for the limo that was waiting for them. Once they got inside, Hunter instructed the drive to speed away. He did just that.

Amy began removing her wedding dress while Hunter just sat there and stared at her.

"Like what you see?" she asked as she removed her veil away from her head.

"Maybe," he replied.

"Do you love me?" she asked as she pushed the train of her dress down to her ankles.

"I do love you," he declared before he pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

When they pulled apart, she smiled at him. She couldn't wait to tell Kane that she married the future World Heavyweight Champion.

"I love you, too," Amy replied as she laid her head against his chest.

**Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter two: A flashback chapter on how Hunter and Lita got together!**


	2. How Hunter and Lita met

**Summary for chapter two: a flashback on how Hunter and Lita first got together!**

**Date: July 5, 2005**

**Author's note: Flashbacks are in _italics_**.

**Chapter two**

Amy was lying in her bed at her hotel room, smiling. Tonight's event went very well. A lot of people thought she did an excellent job of pissing Kane off with her shocking announcement.

Her thoughts quickly switched to her husband, Hunter. Him coming out was good timing to say the least. She so glad to see him wearing that suit she loved.

Hell, she loved him.

Lying against the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about how she first came face to face with the man they call the 'Game' ...

X Flashback X

_Amy was the new kid on the block. She was shy with not much personality and a little sense of humor. She couldn't believe she was now in the big leagues. After working with Extreme Championship Wrestling for five months, she knew she was good enough to find work somewhere else._

_Well, a few weeks later she received a phone call from Jim Ross, head of talent and Raw color commentator. Once she met them in person, they offered her a development contract._

_Now she was here. Amy was now mingling with some of the biggest names in sports entertainment. She couldn't be happier._

_She walked inside the catering area, feeling nervous. She had already introduced herself to some of the wrestlers and divas earlier and they were very nice to her. But there one person she hadn't introduced herself to yet._

_That person was Hunter Hearst Helmsley._

_Amy saw him sitting at the table, conversing with Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson and Stone Cold Steve Austin. Her eyes couldn't turn away from him. He was beautiful with chocolate brown eyes, a bodybuilder physique and a strong head on his shoulders. _

_Her mouth was dry and her knees were weak. She was never attracted to anyone the way she was attracted to him. She just want to go over there, leap in his arms and kiss him senseless. She just wanted him that badly._

_When Hunter finally looked her way, her heart stopped. She couldn't believed he looked at her like that. She couldn't moved because her whole body froze._

_Amy just wanted to run when he came her way. She wanted to hide the embarrassment from him. But she couldn't hide the excitement lurching in her flesh._

"_Hi there. I don't believe we've met. I'm Hunter," he said as he extended his hand to her._

_She slid her hand into his softly. "My name is Amy Dumas. I'm gonna be known as Lita in the WWE from now on."_

"_Lita, huh? Has a nice ring to it. My real name is Paul but everyone calls me Hunter because I look like one. You definitely look like a Lita," he said with a smile._

_She blushed from just looking at him. No one had ever said that to her like this before. Her heart pounded furiously in her throat as she returned his smile._

_Without warning, he grabbed her hand and led her away from the catering hall. Amy was confused, but whatever it was she was gonna be the willing participant. _

_Once they got to an abandoned hallway, he pushed her against the wall gently. Amy didn't know what he had in mind but soon forgot about it when he leaned over and planted a tender kiss on her lips. She was shocked Hunter did this so soon after they met but soon she got into it._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his more firmly. He growled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her against the wall. She couldn't believe this was happening. _

_She couldn't believe she was being kissed, held and already loved by Hunter Hearst Helmsley._

_When they pulled apart a few minutes later, she could barely move, her mouth still burned from his kisses and her knees were weak. _

"_Why did you do that, Hunter?" Amy asked as she straightened her clothes._

_He stared at her. "You're not like most girls. J.R. was right about you. You take risks and don't look back."_

"_That's why you kissed me? 'Cause I take risks?" her heart sank._

_Hunter pulled her in his arms. "Amy, don't get upset. I didn't mean it that way. What I meant to say is you're not afraid of anything coming your way. You have a strong personality. I like that in a woman."_

_Her face lit up when he said that. "Really?"_

"_Really." He leaned down and kissed her again..._

X End Flashback X

"Wake up, Amy! The jig is up!" a male voice yelled as he banged on the door.

She woke up, groaning ruefully as she grabbed her robe and went to the door.

"All right! All right! I'm coming! Don't be a dickhead!" she yelled as she opened the door.

Amy was stunned when Kane barged in, wearing a furious expression on his face. She remained at the door, preparing for what's next to come.

"What in the blue fucking you're doing here? I thought I made it clear that we're done," Amy reminded him firmly.

He glared at her. "Oh, you made it clear all right. What I wanna know is why did you had to embarrass and humiliate me like that in front of all those people? Did you know what you said had cost me?"

"Your job, your reputation, your life? I'll say all three. By the way, you got exactly what came to you. I told you not to mess with the redhead. But, no, you just had to underestimate me!"

To her surprise, he reached over and slapped her across her face. "Don't you ever talk like that to me ever again. I own you!"

She snorted. "Baby, you don't know shit. Now, get out of here or you're gonna wish your mama and Paul Bearer never had sex!"

Horrified at what she said, Kane stomped out of the room, not before he said, "This ain't over, you little bitch! I'll make you pay for everything you'd ever done!"

Amy just slammed the door in his face.

**Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter three: Kane goes crazy!**


	3. Burn, baby, Burn!

**Summary for Chapter three: Kane goes crazy when Hunter and Lita reveals their marriage!**

**Author's note: This chapter does contain sexual content.**

**Date: July 6, 2005**

**Chapter three**

The next morning, Amy woke up, feeling stressed. After that heated confrontation with Kane the night before, she felt somewhat afraid. She turned over and climbed out of the bed, then she walked over to the bar and fixed herself a drink.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'm coming," she said softly. With her drink in her hand, she walked to the door.

When she opened it, Hunter was standing there, holding a bouquet of roses in his hand. Smiling, she led him inside, not before she looked outside just to make sure Kane wasn't following him.

Sighing, she closed the door.

"What brings you here?" Amy asked with a smile.

He stared at her. "What? I can't bring roses for my wife without reason?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," she laughed nervously.

He noticed a slight bruise on her face. "Where did that come from, Amy?"

"What?" she was confused.

"That bruise on your face. Where did that come from?" Hunter looked concerned.

She couldn't lie to him. "Kane was here last night. He went off on me. I said a wise-ass remark and he slapped me. When he walked out of here, he said he was gonna make me pay for everything I had ever done."

Hunter reached over and pulled her in his arms. He kissed her forehead as he rocked her gently. This was all his fault. He should've been here.

"I'll kill him. He had no right hitting you like that!" he exclaimed.

"You can't kill him! He's inhuman!" she yelled.

"I didn't mean it that way, baby. I only meant he's gonna get what's coming to him." he grinned.

She looked up at him. "What are you gonna do? Get him fired? He'll be after me even more if that were to happen!"

"No, I'm not gonna get him fired. Me and my boys are gonna torture him so bad that he's gonna wanna wish he was fired." he laughed.

Amy was liking this. No wonder she married the 'Game.'

Hunter leaned down and kissed her, first lightly, then more passionately. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Not wasting any time, he reached down and untied the rope to her robe and removed it, amazed to see she was naked.

Lifting her up in his arms, he carried her over to the bed. Kissing her with reckless abandon, he laid her down gently like she was a feather. She pulled him down on top of her, running her fingers through his long blond hair.

"I'll be gentle, since you're carrying our baby," Hunter said before he removed his pants and tugged his boxers down to his ankles. Afterward, he moved on top of her gently and slid inside of her slowly and completely.

Amy moaned, wrapping her legs around his back. She ran her hands up and down his back as he began to pump. Her heart pounded furiously in her throat as she lifted her hips and met him thrust for thrust.

Her legs had gone weak and her arms had gone clammy. No one had ever made her feel this way. She called out his name as he plunged deeper and deeper inside of her.

Hunter tried to control himself but it was hard. The redhead beauty laying beneath him was his wife. His soul mate. His whole reason for living.

Faster and harder, he plunged deeper, causing her to dig her fingers in his back. Amy screamed and screamed, feeling the fury of her orgasm coming strong. It was that hard to resist her husband.

Finally, they reached an incredible climax together. Afterward, Amy snuggled close to Hunter's side and fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her naked form.

No doubt about. He was gonna have fun torturing Kane.

X

Amy watched proudly as Hunter, Ric Flair, Randy Orton and Dave Batista stood in the ring as strong as only Evolution could be. She stood next to him, his arm around her shoulder, her arm around his back. She let her fingers wander down to his ass and pinched it. He squealed lightly when she did this.

"You better be careful, Lita. You don't want me to jump your bones right in front of everyone, now would ya?" Hunter whispered in her ear.

"I don't know. I would actually like that," she said with a evil grin on her face.

He kissed her quickly before staring at her. "Don't play with me, girl."

"Who said I was playing? Or maybe I like playing the 'Game." she giggled.

That's when his hand wandered towards her ass and grabbed it lightly. She squealed with delight when he did this and pinched his ass more firmly.

"Just wait til we get back to our room. I'm gonna make this lovin' hurt so good, you're gonna wanna cry," Hunter warned.

"Looking forward to it," Amy said, then she pinched his ass one more time.

Just then, the lights turned red. Amy snuggled close to Hunter's side as Kane approached the edge of the ramp, rage in his eyes. For the time in her life, she was actually afraid of him.

"Sorry for ruining your celebration but I had to come out here. Hunter, you have something that belongs to me. Her name is Lita," he said sternly.

"I'm sorry, phony, but she doesn't belong to you. Matter of fact, she'd never belonged to you. The entire time you've been messing with her, she's been with me. Basically, you were screwed!" he laughed.

Fire started forming around the ring, causing Amy to scream. Finally, she took the microphone away from Hunter.

"Don't you get it? I don't love you. I never loved you. I love the 'Game.' He's my husband," Amy said nervously.

"WHAT?" Kane shouted.

"You heard me. Hunter and I are married. He's the man I really love, not you, asshole!" she exclaimed.

He stormed down to the ring in a fit of rage. Amy huddled to the corner while the members of Evolution surrounded the ring. Kane went and grabbed the chair from under Lillian Garcia and smacked it against the steel steps. Amy cringed when he did this and began to cry.

"Lita, I told you I was gonna make you pay for everything you ever done. Tonight, this is just the beginning," he said in a menacing tone.

The lights turned red again and fire started forming. It caught the edge of her shirt and she screamed. Hunter turned around and saw his wife being burned!

EMT's, referees and road agents came to her aid as Kane left the ring with a huge smile on his face. They were finally able to put the fire out with the fire extinguisher.

"Check to make sure the baby's okay!" Hunter screamed as they put Lita on a stretcher.

One of the agents placed his hand on her stomach. When he felt the baby move, he said to Hunter, "The baby's okay. The fire just got to the back of her."

He breathed a sigh of relief. As he walked to the backstage area with the rest of Evolution, anger boiled in his veins.

He's gonna make Kane pay for trying to kill his pregnant wife!

**Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter four: Hunter tries(or almost) to kill Kane!**


	4. What Goes round come around

**Summary for chapter four: Hunter almost tries to kill Kane!**

**Date: July 8, 2005**

**Chapter four**

Hunter paced around his locker room, thinking about what's he gonna do to Kane. How dare he set Amy on fire and then smile about it?

He wished he could wipe that smile off his sadistic face!

For the past several days, he's been in the hospital, looking at his pregnant wife's condition. The doctors told him she only suffered first degree burns on her lower back but she'll be able to heal in no time.

Personally, he was glad their unborn baby was not affected by the flames.

Furious, he stormed out of his locker room and headed towards the general manager's office. He wanted to take care of Kane once and for all.

No one messes with the 'Game' and gets away with it.

X

"How have you been, Honey?" Trish Stratus asked Amy as she sat near the bed.

Rubbing her swollen belly, she smiled. "I'm doing fine. My back's killing me but it'll be all right."

"I just can't believe Kane did this to you. I never thought he would stoop this low." Trish shook her head.

"What can I say? He told me he was gonna make me pay for this, and, I underestimated him," Amy said softly.

Trish stared at her best friend in disbelief. "I can't believe this! You're just gonna let him get away with what he did to you?"

Amy smiled. "Haven't you forgotten about my husband? He's gonna take care of Kane for me. That's why he's the 'Game.'"

"Damn right he is. I just hope he put some sense into Kane before it's too late," Trish said as she placed her hand over her best friend's.

Amy squeezed her hand more firmly. "I hope so, too."

X

"So, do I get what I want?" Hunter asked the general manager, Eric Bischoff.

"On one condition. Don't go to the extreme with whatever you're gonna do to Kane. I already have a lawsuit looming over my head with that stabbing incident he was involved in," he warned.

Hunter was confused. "What stabbing incident?"

"You mean you don't know? Four months ago, Kane was arrested for stabbing Amy in her arm when they got into an argument. The reason why she didn't say anything to you is because she was afraid you were gonna kill someone," Eric explained.

Anger boiled in her veins but he kept in check. He was glad she didn't tell him because he would've end up in a mental institution for what he could've done to the 'Big Red Machine.'

"Eric, when I get done with him, I want you to fire him right away. I don't want him near my wife anymore," Hunter demanded.

"Deal." he shook hands with Hunter before he walked out of the office.

Grinning, Hunter went back to his locker room. Taking care of Kane was gonna be _sweet._

X

"Are you ready to go, Amy?" Trish asked as she carried her bags towards the car.

"I'll be out in a minute. I just have to go and sign my release forms," Amy called from inside the building.

A few minutes later, just as Trish started the engine, Amy came out, wearing a powder blue tank top and black cargo jeans. Since she was only three months pregnant, she still could wear somewhat tight clothes.

She got in Trish's brand new SUV and put on her seat belt. Trish drove off into the night, silently looking at the street. Her mind was at ease as she was driving.

Amy, on the other hand, looked out the window and reflected on the recent turn of events. First, Kane stabs her with an army knife and now he set her on fire. Thank God she was seriously injured or else she could've been good as dead.

She can't wait to see how Hunter is gonna take care of her ex-fiancé.

X

Kane stood in the ring, smiling along the way. He was proud for what he did to Amy last week. He warned her not to play with him but she underestimated him once again.

Then, to his shock, Evolution's 'Line In The Sand' blasted through the speakers. Out came Randy, Dave and Ric from the entrance way, smiling sarcastically. Kane glared at the trio, not realizing he just walked right into their trap.

By the time he turned around, Hunter's fist connected with his jaw. Down he went like a ton of bricks after he kicked him in his balls. The rest of Evolution came charging down the ring as Hunter continued to stomp on Kane. Soon, all four members stomped on a helpless monster; kicking, punching and screaming at him for setting Amy on fire.

Then, Randy and Dave picked Kane up. Hunter screamed in his face before slapping him silly and grabbed a case full of gas.

"You wanna feel what it's like to be on fire? You're about to find out!" Hunter screamed before he slammed the microphone down.

After pouring gasoline over his head, Hunter pulled out a match and lit it. Then, with Kane unable to free himself from Evolution's grip, he threw it against his body.

Randy and Dave released him just as the flames began to form bigger. They got out of the ring as Kane tried to roll over and put the fire.

Hunter stood there and smiled at the work he had done. Now he and Amy can be happy without him lurking around anymore.

**Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter five: Amy learns Kane gets fired and fears for her life!**


	5. Fearing for her life

**Summary for chapter five: Amy learns Kane gets fired and fears for her life!**

**Author's note: I'm making this chapter kinda short so bare with me on this.**

**Date: July 9, 2005**

**Chapter five**

Amy sat in her locker room, breathing heavily as she saw the footage of what happened last night. She smiled brightly when she saw Hunter setting Kane on fire. The way he was running around and rolling over on the mat just so he could put the fire out made her laugh.

"What are you looking at?" a female voice called to her.

She looked and saw Trish standing at the door, her face calm and firm. Amy smiled and gestured her to sit down beside her on the sofa.

"I'm looking at the footage from last night. I told you my husband was gonna make Kane pay for burning me!" Amy exclaimed with a smile.

"I didn't think he was gonna take it to the extreme. I guess when it comes to love, a man will do just about anything to protect the woman he loves." Trish sighed deeply.

Amy leaned back against the sofa and sighed deeply. "Damn right he does. I'm glad Hunter's doing the same for me."

X

Kane sat on the table in the trainer's room, furious as hell. He couldn't believe Hunter and his crew would stoop so low to either end his career or kill him. He looked at his arms and saw dark black spots all over.

Fuming, he took a bottle of alcohol and threw it across the room, causing the liquid to spill all over the walls.

He knew Amy put Hunter up to this. He knew she had something to do with this. He knew she wanted him away from her once and for all.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He was in no condition to get up and answer it so he just told whoever it was to come in.

"Hello, Kane. How you're holding up with all those burns?" Eric Bischoff asked as he walked in.

Kane glared at him. "Don't you see what that bastard of an employee of yours had done? He set me on fire!"

"I'm not condoning what he did to you. But I'm not condoning you either for setting Amy on fire and stabbing her with the army knife. That's why I have to give you this." Eric handed him a piece of paper.

Kane snatched it away from him and looked at the paper. He was shocked, angered and furious when he recognized what it was.

"A pink slip? I've been let go? What the hell is this?" Kane exclaimed in a rage.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Kane, but we had no other choice. Ever since you set J.R. on fire and you buried your brother, The Undertaker last year, everyone from both brands were terrified of you," Eric explained.

"You don't understand. This is my life. I'd worked my ass off just to get here and now you're giving me the boot? Can I appeal about this matter?" Kane was trying to plead.

"I'm sorry but the decision is final. Have your things packed and ready to go and be out of here within the next hour," Eric said before he walked out.

Kane just sat there in disbelief. Then his face twisted in fury when he realized Amy must've of told him what happened. She wanted him gone away.

Well, Kane was gonna turn the tables on her. He was definitely gonna make her pay for doing this to him.

Or he was gonna die trying.

X

Amy leaned back against the sofa as Hunter massaged her feet. She felt at ease whenever he was around. She ran her fingers through her long red hair and sighed deeply.

"Comfortable?" Hunter asked as his fingers traced her calves.

"Very." she giggled.

"How many more months til we know the sex of the baby? I anxious to know what it is." he smiled at her.

"Just one more month. Actually, I want to be surprised when I give birth. Knowing the sex of the baby too soon will be less exciting." she sighed again.

"I guess you're right about that. We'll wait until the baby arrives." Hunter raised her right foot up and kissed her big toe.

Just then, Eric walked in with a few security guards. Amy sat up on the sofa while Hunter got up and stood face to face with the general manager.

"It's done. He gone," Eric whispered.

"Good. Like I said, I don't want him anywhere near my wife ever again," Hunter reminded him.

Eric nodded and left with the security guards trailing close behind. Hunter turned around and saw Amy staring at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Amy, I can explain what just happened," Hunter said as he sat down.

"What's going on?" she asked, her eyes filled with tears.

"Kane just got fired," he said simply.

"WHAT? How could this happen? You told me you weren't gonna get him fired!" Amy yelled.

"I didn't get him fired totally. This was all Eric and the Board Of Directors' doing. They saw what he hand done to you, Mark and J.R. over the course of a year. He was the reason why your ex-boyfriend got fired last month. Somebody had to do something about him." Hunter pulled her in his arms.

She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed. Deep down inside, she knew he was gonna come after her big time!

**Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter six: Amy ends up in the hospital after she receives a deadly threatening phone call from Kane!**


	6. Death threats and Passing out

**I'm back, everyone! Here's the next chapter!**

**Summary for Chapter six: Amy ends up in the hospital after she receives a deadly threatening phone call from Kane!**

**Author's note: Kane will say some things in graphic detail so this chapter is for the mature subject matter.**

**Date: July 13, 2005**

**Chapter six**

Amy was getting more paranoid by the second.

Ever since she found out her ex-fiancé got fired for the harm he had inflicted on her, she's been watching over her shoulder. She keeps her cell phone with her all the time and she insisted on getting a bodyguard to watch over her.

The doctors think it's best for her to stay at home and rest but she ended up traveling with Hunter, anyway. She couldn't risk being home alone and being vulnerable for Kane's revenge.

Now, sitting in Evolution's locker room, she leaned back on the sofa and sighed deeply. She placed her hand on her swollen belly and felt the baby move. Even though she told Hunter she wanted to wait until the baby was born to know the sex of it, deep down inside, she wanted to know immediately.

When the doctor declared to her that the baby was, indeed, a girl, Amy couldn't help but smile. A beautiful baby girl was growing inside of her. She couldn't wait one more minute to hold her daughter in her arms.

For the time being, she was content.

X

Kane paced around his living room, holding a bottle of vodka in his hand. Ever since he got fired, he's been at home drinking his ass off. All he could think about was Amy and the way she played him.

Smiling sadistically, he picked up the phone and dialed her cell phone number, making sure that his message will be heard loud and clear.

X

"That was so brutal out there. How you're feeling?" Amy asked when Hunter walked in, his back killing him.

"Man, my back is kicking my ass! I still won, though." He laughed.

"Here. Lie down and I'll give you a back rub after everything you had done for me." she gestured him to lie down on the floor.

"You're carrying our baby, honey. You deserved to be treated like a queen," Hunter said before he leaned over and kissed her passionately.

Just as she was about to get the bottle of lotion out of her bag, her cell phone rang. Assuming it was Trish, she picked it up and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" Hunter asked.

"I'm gonna answer this phone outside. I know it's Trish." she smiled before she left.

Leaning against the wall, Amy snapped the phone open and pushed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Nice to see you're answering the phone for a change, bitch," a deep male voice answered.

Her face fell. She knew that voice from anywhere. She knew he was after her.

It was Kane!

"What the blue fucking hell are you doing calling me on my phone?" Amy scolded.

"You don't speak until I tell you to speak, you little tramp! Now, I know you told Bischoff some things about me. I know you told him about that stabbing incident. I know you ordered your husband and his gang to set me on fire. And, I know you got Hunter to tell him to fire me. Well, now I'm gonna make _you _pay for everything you had done to me," Kane said in a menacing tone.

Amy snorted. "You ain't gonna shit. Far as I'm concerned, you got exactly what you deserved."

"Shut the fuck up! You know what? I'm gonna do something I thought I'd never have to do. I'm gonna kill you and your unborn baby." he laughed evilly.

She was starting to get scared. "You won't touch my baby! I won't let it happen!"

"Just imagine when I take my butcher's knife and slide it right across your throat. Seeing blood coming out of your flesh would be satisfying for me. Then, I would cut your stomach open and plunge my knife right into your baby's head," Kane explained, his laughing made her wanna puke.

Suddenly, she felt woozy in her head. Thinking about what could happen to her and her baby made her dizzy in her head. Without warning, she fainted on the floor.

X

The next time Amy woke up, she was in the hospital. She had some idea how she got here but it never fully crossed her mind.

She rubbed her swollen belly with her hand and felt the baby kick. Thank God she was okay. After the way she passed out, she thought she could lose the baby right there and then.

Hunter walked in, with the doctor behind him. Amy gave him a tiny smile and reached for his hand. He kissed it before he sat down at the edge of the bed.

"You scared me, baby. I didn't know what happened," Hunter said simply.

Amy shook her head. "I don't know what happened, either. One minute, I'm talking on the phone, the next minute, I'm passed out."

"Well, Amy. According to my records, you're suffering from Chronic Fatigue Syndrome," the doctor informed her.

"What's that?" Amy was confused.

"Don't worry, it's common. Basically, the symptoms include fainting, vomiting, stress from a demanding career, headaches and sore throat. And, since you're pregnant, it gets way more complicated," he explained.

"So what do I have to do?" Amy asked.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to be confined in your bed and rest until the baby's born. Then, you're gonna have to take some antidepressants to calm your nerves," the doctor ordered.

"I can't stay in bed! I get bored very easily. Beside, he's after me!" Amy exclaimed.

Hunter looked at her strangely. "Who's after you?"

Suddenly, she remembered why she got in here. She remembered who was on the phone with her.

"I get it now. I know what he said to me. He said he was gonna kill me and my baby. He said he was gonna make me pay for what I did to him. I know who I was talking to on the phone!" she exclaimed.

Hunter leaned over more closely and stared at her. "Who is he?"

Amy returned his stare and squeezed his hand. "It's Kane."

**Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter seven: Hunter learns Dave and Randy were viciously attacked!**


	7. Animal and Legend Killer gets whacked

**And you don't stop! I'm back once again with another chapter!**

**Summary for chapter seven: Hunter learns Dave and Randy were viciously attacked!**

**Author's note: This chapter does contain scenes of blood. Also, I'm making this chapter kinda of short so bare with me.**

**Date: July 13, 2005**

**Chapter seven**

"You think Amy's gonna be okay, man?" Dave Batista asked Hunter as he prepared for his match.

"Yeah. She just needs to rest for a while, considering having a demanding career and that big red phony harassing her constantly," Hunter said as he packed his bags.

"Anything we can do?" Randy Orton asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Just keep an eye out for him. He may be gone but something tells me he could be lurking around here somewhere. Other than that, just keep doing what you're doing." he headed for the door.

"All right, then. I'll call you later," Dave declared as he left.

Randy sighed deeply. "Man, I feel for Amy. Having suffering from that condition and having Kane messing with her was too much."

Dave shook his head. "Tell me about it. If my wife had to go through the same thing Amy's going through, I'll straight kill his ass."

"I'll let you go then. Listen, call me back at the hotel," Randy said before he left.

Dave finished putting on his wrestling gear and then stretched his arms out. Then, after jumping for a few moments, he walked out of the locker room and headed for the ring.

He waved to everyone before he walked towards the curtains. When he got to the steps, however, someone came behind him and whacked him upon his head with a baseball bat. Down he went like a ton of bricks and he crashed against the equipment.

With his eyes blurry, he was able to identify the man who attacked him. A few minutes later, as his vision became more clear, he was shocked.

"This is a warning. Don't get in my way. I will get to Amy before any of you bastards gets to her. You get involved and I'll kill you," Kane warned before he walked away.

Crawling, Dave found the trainer's room. He has to warn Hunter someway, somehow.

X

Randy whistled all the way to his car. He looked around just to make sure he wasn't followed. Even though he could take on Kane anytime, he wasn't gonna take any chances on this, knowing the Big Red Machine has it in for Amy.

When he got to his car, someone lurked out of the shadow and stabbed him on his lower back. Groaning, Randy fell down to the ground like someone was shooting him.

When he looked up, he was shocked to see Kane standing over him with a devilish grin on his face.

"Don't get in my way. I have your leader to deal with so I don't need you and the 'Animal' backing him up. You stay away or you die, plain and simple," he said before he left.

Randy reached for his bag and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Vince McMahon's number, hoping for someone to come and help him.

X

Watching Amy sleeping peacefully, Hunter laid next to her on the bed, stroking her cheek with his finger. Just watching her brought a smile on his face. It was so good for her to relax after what's been happening of the last several months.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Thank goodness it was a cordless phone, otherwise, he would have to drag the thing out of the room. He picked it up and tiptoed out of the room.

Once in the hallway, he pushed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hunter, it's Vince. Listen, you need to get to the hospital right away," McMahon said.

"Why? What happened?" he was getting concerned.

"It's Dave and Randy. Earlier tonight, they both were attacked by Kane. It seems to me he's getting closer to Amy," Vince said simply.

"I don't want to leave her alone," Hunter reminded him.

" Call her bodyguard and get him over there. Then come here and see about your friends. Call me later." Vince hung up the phone.

Standing there, with rage in his eyes, he dialed her bodyguard's number.

He was gonna get Kane for attacking _his _friends.

**Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter eight: Kane attacks Hunter, not realizing he walked right into his trap again!**


	8. Big Red Machine gets slashed again!

**I'm back again with another chapter. Read on, because Kane will get exactly what he deserved...for now.**

**Summary for chapter eight: Kane attacks Hunter, not realizing he walked right into the 'Game's' trap again!**

**Author's note: This chapter does contain scenes of blood and gore. Also, I'm making this chapter short.**

**Date: July 16, 2005**

**Chapter eight**

Hunter paced around in Randy's hospital room, silently thinking about what he's gonna do to Kane this time. He wanted to kick himself for not saving Randy and Dave in time. He wanted to punch himself for not doing something for them.

Even though Dave's doing all right, Randy was definitelyanother story. Doctors told him he was stabbed in his spine. The possibility of Randy walking again was a 50/50 chance.

Not wasting anymore time, he stormed out of the room with a purpose. He walked out into the parking lot and got in his car. He started the engine and drove off, his hands clenched on the steering wheel.

If he has no other choice, Hunter was gonna kill Kane.

X

Amy shifted on her bed, sighing deeply as she reached for the remote control. Then she turned on the televison, smiling as Monday Night Raw came on. Tonight, she was supposed to see Hunter calling out Kane.

Then the phone rang. Sighing, she picked up the phone and pushed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" Amy answered.

"Baby, it's me. Listen, I'm on my way to the arena right now. Did you cut on the television?" Hunter asked on the other line.

"Yes. Why?" she was confused.

"Let's just say after tonight, you won't have to worry about Kane messing with you ever again." he hung up the phone.

Amy just smiled.

X

'Time To Play The Game' blasted through the speakers and the crowd went absolutely nuts when Hunter came out with his trademark sledgehammer. He looked around and winked at the crowd as he walked down the ramp.

Suddenly, without warning, Kane came down and whacked him from behind with the steel chair. Hunter stumbled down the ramp and crashed against the steel steps as Kane stumped on him with his big boot. Hunter tried to block his blows but he was so off the deep end.

Apparently, Kane picked him up and threw him inside the ring. Hunter stumbled towards the turnbuckle and pulled himself up with the ropes in his hands. By the time he turned around, Kane came charging at him.

Hunter saw it coming. He raised his foot up and kicked him right in his face. Gaining momentum, he came charging at the Big Red Monster but Kane grabbed him by his throat. Hunter gagged as he lifted him up in the air, over his shoulder.

Just when he was about to get choke slammed, he looked over and saw Dave low-blowing Kane, causing him to release him. He stumbled towards back to the turnbuckle and watched as Dave and Flair stumping on Kane yet again.

This time, Hunter knew setting Kane on fire wasn't gonna cut it. So he dropped the sledgehammer on the floor and climbed out of the ring. He looked under the ring and found the one thing he was looking for.

A ancient Samurai sword.

The crowd went absolutely wild as he climbed back into the ring. Dave and Flair held Kane up as Hunter checked himself in the mirror and smiled.

"Kane, Kane, Kane. What did I tell you? Why did you have to attack my friends, huh? Now, in the words of 'Rowdy' Roddy Piper, it's time to pay the piper," Hunter said before he took his place behind him.

Everyone in the room was in shock when he took the sword and slid it right across his throat.

All Hunter could do was smile and watch Kane lay down on the mat motionless.

Hunter once again tamed the Big Red Machine.

**Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter nine: Amy visits Kane in the hospital and lives to regret it!**


	9. One major tragedy

**Ready for another chapter? Read on because something bad is gonna happen to Amy!**

**Summary for chapter nine: Amy visits Kane at the hospital and lives to regret it.**

**Date: July 16, 2005**

**Chapter nine**

Tossing and turning all over the bed, Amy could barley sleep. After what she just witnessed on television, how could she sleep at all?

She never thought in her wildest dreams that her own husband would pull something like that. Sure, she wanted nothing more to be rid of Kane but she'd never wish death on him.

Fed up with just laying in the bed, she got up, grabbed her coat and her car keys and walked out of the house. Getting in her car, she decided to drive around to clear her head and figure out what she's gonna do with Hunter.

No matter what, she was gonna get some answers.

X

Hunter sat in Randy's hospital room, his head held in his hands. A part of him regretted slitting Kane's throat. He never thought he would take his revenge for his wife way too far.

Randy showed no sigh of improvement. He's been the same ever since he was stabbed. Hunter didn't know how long he would be like this.

Then, he stood up when the doctor walked in. He smiled at Hunter and gestured him to come outside so he could inform him about Randy's condition in private.

"What's going on, doc?" Hunter asked softly.

The doctor sighed deeply. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Randy's spine was permantely damaged. Furthermore, he had lost a whole lot of blood and we discovered his arteries had been clogged."

"So you're saying he'll never walk again?" Hunter's heart was breaking in two.

The doc shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hunter. Randy doesn't have that much longer to live. We did all that we could do but the damage was permanent. He's gonna be gone within a matter of weeks."

Hunter hung his head low and began to cry. Now Kane had to resort to killing one of his best friends. Realizing he had no other choice, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Dave's number.

He had to talk to someone.

X

Driving towards the hospital, nagging thoughts ran through Amy's head. Like how she was gonna confront Hunter about the incident without yelling at him or risking losing the baby.

She pulled up in the parking lot and killed the engine to her car. Then she got out and walked inside, feeling calm. When she saw her husband, she noticed he was crying. Feeling guilty, she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"What happened?" Amy asked softly.

Hunter sniffed. "It's Randy. He's not gonna live very long."

"You mean to tell me Kane had basically killed him?" she was shocked.

He nodded his head. Now, Amy couldn't lash out at her husband. For once, she kept quiet.

Without warning, she stormed off and searched for Kane's hospital room. Fuming, she blasted the door open and stormed inside.

Watching him lying on the bed, being comatose, she walked over there and glared at his sleeping form.

"You dirty, lowlife asshole! How could you do this? My friends did nothing wrong and you just had to take someone's life for your sick pleasure. Now, I'm glad my husband slit your throat! I hope you rot in hell!" Amy screamed in his face.

She turned and was about to leave until a hand found there way around her neck. Gasping for breath, she looked into the eyes of the Big Red Machine and was horrified. Never before had he been so enraged.

"Please let me go," Amy said, her voice cracking.

With a sick smile on his face, Kane threw her out of the window. Thank goodness the bushes broke her fall or else she would've been good as dead.

Everyone came into Kane's room and was horrified at what just happened. Hunter barged in and knocked Kane out senseless with his sledgehammer, then attended to his fallen pregnant wife.

"Someone get some help!" Hunter yelled.

He just realized Kane was never going away.

**Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter ten: Tragedy strikes the Helmsleys!**


	10. Two more tragedies and a revealation

**It's getting hotter in here. Read on, because two people close to Amy and Hunter will get killed!**

**Summary for chapter ten: Tragedy strikes the Helmsleys!**

**Author's note: In case you all are wondering what happened to Amy in the last chapter, she was pushed out of the window by Kane. In all, because of what happened in the storyline late last year, I will NOT put Amy's miscarriage in my story. She will have the baby!**

**Date: July 18, 2005**

**Chapter ten**

Hunter sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. He looked up and saw Amy resting comfortably on the mattress, sleeping peacefully.

This was all his fault. He should've just left Kane alone. Now, his pregnant wife was lying in pain because of him being driven on revenge.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw his face turned red. She raised her hand for him to come to her side and hold her close. He did just that and soon her head was against his shoulder.

"How you're feeling, baby?" Hunter asked softly.

Amy kissed his cheek. "I'm all right. I just glad nothing happened to the baby, that's all."

"This is all my fault. I should've let this thing go. Instead, Kane attacked Dave, stabs Randy and pushes you out the window. And I tried everything I could to protect you from him but I keep failing every time. Now, Randy's near death and it's allmy fault all of this happened." he sighed deeply.

She held him tighter. "Don't say that. True, I was upset at first when you slit his throat, but then I realized you did it all for me. You went out of your way to protect me and our baby. I love you for that."

"But I should've went out of my way to protect Randy and Dave. Sure, 'The Animal' was able to recover, but 'The Legend Killer,' I should've done something to save him. Now, he's gonna die." Hunter began to cry again.

"Shh. Don't cry. I'm right here. I love you, baby." she rocked him gently in her arms, tears falling from her eyes.

She was gonna stick by him no matter what.

X

The next morning, Amy woke up. She looked down and saw Hunter sleeping in her arms; his hand on her swollen belly and his head against her shoulder. She kissed his forehead before she grabbed the remote and turned on the television. That's when the early morning news came on.

"_In late breaking news, a World Wrestling Entertainment diva was killed in a hit-and-run accident around 4:30 early this morning. Witnesses say a man in his mid thirties followed her back to the hotel where she was staying and rammed right into her. She then crashed against the telephone pole. _

_Cause of death includes head trauma, loss of blood, her neck broken in two places and her spine was permanently damaged. _

_The victim, identified as Trish Stratus, was loved and respected by all..."_

"Hunter! Hunter, wake up!" Amy yelled, shaking him violently.

When he finally woke up, he looked into the her eyes and saw sadness washed over her face.

"What's going on, baby?" he asked curiously.

"It's Trish! I just saw it on the news.Kane killed her!" she exclaimed.

"What? How?" he was stunned.

"She was driving home. He rammed right into her. She crashed into a telephone pole. That bastard took her away from me!" she cried.

Hunter took her in his arms and rocked her gently. He knew how much Trish meant to Amy. They were best friends, hell, almost like sisters. Hunter saw how close they were to each other.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm really sorry," he said before he kissed her forehead.

Just then, Dave and Ric Flair walked in, their faces filled with sorrow and disbelief. Hunter and Amy looked up and saw them crying.

"Guys, what's going on?" Hunter asked.

"It-it's Randy. He's gone. He was smothered to death with a pillow and we have an idea of who did it," Dave simply said.

"Oh, my God! Hunter, baby, I'm so sorry about this," Amy said, holding him close to her.

"I'll kill him for this! I'll KILL him for this!" he exclaimed, his looked like they were possessed.

Then he turned to Dave and Ric. "I need you guys to do me a HUGE favor."

"What's that, brother?" Ric responded.

He closed his eyes. "I need you to get in touch with the Undertaker. I want him to take care of his brother once and for all!"

**Please review!**

**Only two more chapter left! **

**Coming up in chapter eleven: The Undertaker finally come face-to-face with Kane...and kills him!**


	11. Die Kane Die!

**I'm back with another chapter! Read on, because someone we all know will finally meet his death!**

**Summary for chapter eleven: Kane finally comes face to face with the Undertaker...and dies!**

**Author's note: This chapter does contain scenes of blood and gore. Also, I'm putting in my version on who really killed Kane's parents in the mortuary fire.**

**Date: July 19, 2005**

**Chapter eleven**

Two weeks later, two memorial services were in effect for Trish and Randy. The news of their deaths sent shockwaves throughout the whole company. Some couldn't believe Kane would resort to such a thing as killing two innocent people.

Speaking of Kane, he hasn't been seen or heard since he pushed Amy out of the window back at the hospital. Hunter has been watching over her since she was released and even hired several more bodyguards to protect her in case he had to go on the road again.

Dave and Ric decided to carry on Randy's legacy by putting together a shrine in the one spot he always parked his car at and drink champagne at that same site. Since Evolution was established, all four had become so close, almost like brothers. Losing Randall Keith Orton was a fatal blow.

As for Amy, she made to a vow to go and visit Trish's grave site every year on her birthday. It meant so much to her to do this, knowing that Patricia Anne Stratus will always have a special place in her heart.

Now, she was back in her own room, lying in her bed, rubbing her swollen belly with her hand. The baby was due in two more months and it brought a small smile on her face. Having this baby could be therapeutic for her heart and soul.

"Are you okay, baby?" Hunter asked as he walked inside.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'll be all right. I'm just so sad we lost Trish and Randy."

"I'm sad, too. That's why I need to talk to you about Kane." he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Did you convince Dave and Ric to contact the Undertaker?" she asked immediately.

Hunter nodded his head. "Mark agreed to help up as long as I give him a title shot."

"That's it? You mean to tell me he didn't want any money?" Amy was surprised.

"As far as I'm concerned, financially, he's all right. Mark just need to prove he can still run with me. So I granted him a title shot at Survivor Series. Besides, he still have some issues with Kane himself." he then pulled her in his arms.

She laid her head against his chest. "I hope he know what he's getting himself into. I mean, Kane is psycho!"

Hunter kissed her forehead. "I know that, baby. But, for right now, let me take your mind off your ex-fiancé and give you a full body massage."

Amy reached up and kissed him passionately.

X

Kane never thought he would be back here. The mortuary, where his parents were killed in a fire, did had some good memories.

One of the memories that stood in his mind was the face that he, not the Undertaker, killed his mother and the Undertaker's father.

Yes, Mark did play with that matches but it was Kane who used the firecrackers to set it off. He was physically and mentally abused by his stepfather when he was younger, which caused him to go insane.

Finally, after being hit by his stepfather one day, Kane decided enough is enough. He went into the basement and spotted some firecrackers that were kept in the treasure chest and grabbed them.

After lighting them up, he went upstairs to his mother's room and threw them on the floor. Then, not wasting anymore time, he ran out of the house.

What he didn't realize was not only did the fire kill his stepfather, it also killed his beloved mother.

Since then, he blamed it all on Mark, setting a long simmering feud. But after burying him alive at Survivor Series 2003, it wasn't long before he set his sights on Amy.

Amy was everything he wanted and needed in a woman. She was strong and independent with a exciting personality. But the problem was she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend he wanted gone.

So he went to extreme, always stalking her around, threatening her, and attacking her boyfriend every chance he could get. One time, he placed the chair on Matt Hardy's throat and stepped on it so she could get the message.

So Amy finally agreed to sleep with him. He wrapped his arms around her and assured she's gonna enjoy every second of their intimacy together. He finally got the woman he's always wanted.

Little did he know Amy lured him into her trap.

The day of the wedding was supposed to be the most happiest day of his life. Not only Amy was gonna marry him but she'd also carried his child.

But Amy made him see the truth.

When she revealed that Hunter, not Kane, was really the father of her child, he went insane. She ruined everything for him. She hurt him and injured him deeply to the point he just wanna kill anyone standing in his way.

After surveying the remains of the mortuary one more time, he got in his car and drove back to the arena, not realizing someone was following him from close behind.

X

"Hunter, why don't we have a baby shower?" Amy called out while she was in the bathroom.

"A baby shower sounds good. Have all of our friends come over so we could party." Hunter chuckled.

Suddenly, the heard a crash coming from downstairs. Amy quickly ran out of the bathroom and leaped into Hunter's arms.

"Someone's in the house," she said as her body quivered.

"Stay up here and grab the bat out of the closet. I'll go downstairs and see what it is," he declared before he kissed her forehead.

"No! I can't risk getting pushed out the window again! Let's just go downstairs together," Amy insisted, grabbing his arm.

Together, they went downstairs together just as the noise got louder. By the time they got to the living room, Hunter and Amy saw Kane trashing their living room.

"What in the blue fucking hell are you doing here, asshole?" Amy yelled.

Kane turned around and glared at them. "Don't be talking to me that way, bitch!"

"Hey! You don't call my wife a bitch! Now, she asked you what in the blue fucking hell are you doing in _our_ house?" Hunter asked as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You wanna know why I'm here? I'm here to kill her. That's right. I told her I was gonna kill her and her unborn child. Remember that phone conversation we had, Amy?" he smiled at her sadistically.

She snorted. "Yeah, I remember. I also remember telling you not to come near me or my baby. Then you had to resort to killing our friends. Really, Kane, you're such an asshole!"

He threw a vase at them, causing her to scream. Kane was furious and came charging at her. Amy picked up a knife and pointed it at him.

"Stay back or I'll stab you. Just leave me alone!" Amy screamed before he stood face to face with her.

Just then, a hand was placed on his shoulder. Kane turned around and was shocked to see the Undertaker standing right in front of him.

"What are _you _doing here?" Kane asked, still shocked.

Mark didn't say anything. Instead, he raised a gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Kane felt the bullet tearing through his flesh and looked at Amy one more time before slumping on the floor, dead.

Tears fell from her eyes as she saw her ex-fiancé lying in the pool of his own blood. Hunter came over and took her in his arms.

"It's okay, baby. It's all right. It's all over now," he said as he kissed her forehead gently.

She just cried on his shoulder and held on to him tightly.

**Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter twelve: The conclusion!**


	12. Lovemaking aftermath

**I'm back with the conclusion of the story. Read on, because there is a happy ending to all this drama!**

**Summary for chapter twelve: What's been happening with Hunter and Amy since Kane's death?**

**Author's note: The second half of the chapter does contain sexual content.**

**Date: July 20, 2005**

**Chapter twelve**

_Three years later..._

Sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery, Amy nursed her newborn baby girl, Gina Simone Amelia Helmsley. She smiled as she saw her baby cooing and giggling. For the first time in a long time, she was finally happy.

Just then, two-year-old Heather Hilary Lindsey Helmsley barged in, bouncing around and laughing. She was full of energy, always happy, always carefree, always smiling.

"What's going on, baby?" Amy asked, smiling.

"Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" Heather exclaimed happily before she ran out of the room.

Amy rose out of her rocking chair and proceeded to walk down the stairs. Seeing Hunter again brought a huge smile on her face. With Gina sleeping in her arms, she walked downstairs with a huge smile on her face.

So much has happened in the course of three years. So much has happened in Amy's life in three years. For the first time since Kane's death, she was finally feeling happiness and joy.

The Undertaker was never charged in his brother's murder because the authorities automatically declared it was in self-defense. Right now, he's living comfortably with his wife Sara and their daughter Gracie.

As promised, Amy went and visited Trish at her grave site on her birthday. She gave her some flowers and read her a poem reflecting their beautiful friendship. Tears fell from her eyes that day, realizing that Patricia Anne Stratus was in a much better place with God watching over her.

Hunter, Dave and Ric had decided to disband Evolution mutually. Each has decided to carry on Randy's legacy in their own way.

Hunter had become a suburban husband and father. The day Heather and Gina were born was truly a blessing for him and Amy.

Speaking of Amy, she walked towards the edge of the stairs and saw Hunter playing around with Heather. Just seeing them interact with each other brought a warm smile on her face.

"Honey, as much as I love playing with you, Daddy wanna go over there and kiss your mommy and your sister. Will you let me go?" Hunter asked with a grin.

"Okay," Heather said before she ran over and wrapped her arms around Amy's leg.

He went over, leaned down and kissed Gina's forehead and then leaned over and kissed Amy passionately.

"How you've been doing?" he asked as he pulled Gina gently in his arms.

"Surprisingly, things have been quiet around here lately. Gina's been sleeping a lot and Heather's spending more time with her playmate." she kissed Gina's forehead.

"Mommy! Kiss Daddy!" Heather demanded.

Amy smiled at her before she leaned over and kissed Hunter again, slipping a little tongue in his mouth.

"Not in front of the girls, woman," he whispered against her cheek.

"Dave and Angie want to watch over the girls tonight so I can have you all to myself, big boy." she grinned.

"Oh, is that right?" he winked at her.

X

Later that night, Amy was in the shower, feeling the water covering every inch of her body. Since Heather and Gina came into her life, having time to herself was very limited. Sleep was all she could muster.

She took a bar of soap off the rack and began to rub it against her stomach until a pair of arms were wrapped around her waist. Amy leaned back against him and smiled, realizing who it was.

"What brings you here, big boy?" she said seductively.

"Dave just came and picked up the girls. I'm sure his daughters would love the company. Anyway, I heard the shower running so I came up here as soon as possible." Hunter nibbled on her ear.

"Are you trying to put another baby in me, you beast?" Amy turned around and faced him with a smile.

"Maybe. You don't mind, do you?" he kissed her quickly.

"Not at all. As a matter of fact, I _demand _you put another baby in me right now." Amy kissed him, this time more passionately, slipping her tongue in his mouth.

Hunter wasted no time by pressing her against the wall. Grasping both of her legs, he wrapped them around his waist and slid deep inside of her. Amy moaned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and digging her fingers in his back.

Up and down, he drove himself into her, causing her to scream out his name. The feeling was so intense and the emotions he stirred into her was priceless. She began to come down after being so high.

Without warning, he turned her around and rammed her from the back. He groaned, feeling himself being buried to the root. Amy grabbed a hold of the rack to keep herself steady because he was ramming into her so deep and hard.

"Oh, my God!" Amy yelled, hearing herself echo in the stall.

Over and over again, Hunter plunged deeper and deeper inside of her without any resistance. Amy felt a staggering release tearing through her body as she came close and closer to kingdom come.

Finally, she reached paradise. Luckily for her, Hunter came close behind. Afterwards, they both stepped out of the shower, but she was too weak to walk so he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Holding each other close while laying in the bed, Hunter and Amy kissed passionately as they looked outside the window and saw the moon.

"Thanks again for putting another baby in me," Amy whispered before she fell asleep.

Hunter kissed her forehead and smiled before he fell asleep himself.

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
